Forbidden Love
by NellzLiv
Summary: Edward's cheating on Alice with Rosalie... and Rosalie with Esme... and Esme with Bella! Will the girls ever discover the truth? Rated T for language and content. R/R!
1. Six Flags, Rosalie

One foggy, creepy morning in Forks, Washington, Edward awoke with a start. He looked to his left where his darling Rosalie was fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself, she looked so beautiful with her long, blonde hair fanned around her face. He shook her gently and she awoke with a start and a panicked look in her eyes.

"Edward!" she gasped, "where the hell am I?"

"In my room, love," Edward smiled.

Rosalie sighed in disgust. "Again?" she asked rudely, "Edward, you know that I love Emmett more than anything in this world."

"I brought you here to ask you something. I stole you away while Emmett was asleep so that he wouldn't pulverize me," Edward explained, with a worried glance at the closed door. "And I know what you're thinking, 'yeah, yeah, get on with it, _bo-_ring,' but this has to wait…"

"Edward, I thought I told you not to read my mind," Rosalie groaned.

"Okay, my question is as follows," Edward said articulately, "Will you go to Six Flags with me today? I purchased two tickets at Shaws yesterday when I was buying casseroles."

"Why were you buying _human food_?" Rosalie said in disgust, "You know that we can't eat that shit anyways."

"I bought it for Bella, she still believes that I'm madly in love with her," Edward sighed.

"When are you going to dump her? I mean, come on, the longer you wait the harder it'll be on her weak human soul, anyways," Rosalie said, "Or you could just kill her," she mused.

"I'll deal with her later, now answer my question," Edward snapped, annoyed that Rosalie was trying to avoid answering.

"Fine, fine, I'll come. When are we going?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought that today would be nice," Edward grinned.

"Alright, let me go and tell Emmett that you and I are going," said Rosalie.

"NO!" Edward almost bellowed, "He'll want your ticket and try to kill you for it!"

"Edward, lighten up and let me handle this," Rosalie rolled her eyes. And with that, she left the room.

_Later that morning…_

Edward was waiting rather impatiently in his bedroom. He paced back and forth, always staring out of his huge window, towards the lake that he and Jasper had built themselves last summer.

Finally, after 12 grueling minutes, Rosalie returned. Edward put his arms out, in a gesture not unlike an embrace, but Rosalie ignored them and huffily told him that she had taken care of Emmett, and walked down the stairs.

In the driveway, Edward took her hand. When she tried to pull it away, Edward explained, "The amusement park is in New England, I don't want you getting lost. Let's go, I think that if we run we can make it there within the hour."

"Alright, lead the way, Prince Edward," Rosalie mocked.

Edward began to run. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and his girl's hand in his. They rushed over mountains, through deserts, and underneath lakes. They galloped over bridges, over roofs, swam through pools and fought their way through river currents.

"Okay, we're here," Edward panted, pointing towards the gates of the grand amusement park.

"Are you serious? This can't be the closest Six Flags to Forks. We're in New England," Rosalie muttered darkly.

"Yeah… about that… these tickets were on sale," Edward lied, embarrassed of his mistake.

"And since when do you care about _sales_, Mr. Ferrari?" Rosalie joked, a smile brightening her face.

Edward, surprised by how quickly she forgave him, decided not to push her limits and lead her into the amusement park. As soon as they had entered the long line, his throat began to burn and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Edward, relax. Just think of how good Bella's blood smells to you… compared to that, I bet these people smell like swines," Rosalie chucked at the word "swine."

"You're right," Edward said. Inside, though, he cursed himself for ever coming.

Finally they were at the front of the line. Edward flashed the ticket-master his most charming smile and she became infatuated by his good looks. Rosalie growled at her and the woman snapped out of her trance, punching their tickets and stamping both their hands. Avoiding both their eyes, she pointed towards the even longer security line.

"FUCK!" Rosalie screeched, drawing the attention of passersby towards the two miffed, unnaturally beautiful vampires.

Because of Edward's super-senses, he could clearly hear a little boy asking his mother, "Is that Leonardo Dicaprio?"

The mother shushed the little boy, and winked sluggishly at Edward. He shuttered and turned away.

"Let's get in line, Rose," Edward used the nickname that he often heard his brothers and sister address Rosalie with.

"Fine," Rosalie rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today.

As they stood in line, an idea dawned on Edward. Shifting his eyes left and right, he swiftly and soundly strangled the woman in front of him. He smirked at Rosalie who caught on quickly, and the two of them were at the front of the line in a matter of 4 seconds.

The security guard was so wrapped up in conversation about the Red Sox with his fellow guard that he didn't notice the foul play, and let the two young vampires into the park without even sending them through the metal detector.

"That was easy, but let's not do that again," Edward chucked, loving the sweet taste he assumed was victory.

The two made their way towards Batman, the greatest ride in the park. Edward, trying hard to impress Rosalie, didn't make a peep throughout the twists and turns of the ride. Rosalie, on the other hand, was screaming and laughing. He had never seen her so happy.

Next, they rode what was called 'The Catapult,' a ride which, they agreed upon exiting, was like a metal death trap due to the harness which continued to constrict with every breath they took throughout the torturous minute.

After that ride, Rose and Edward were reluctant to ride anything else, but changed their minds once they spotted several dizzy tourists getting off of the Mind Eraser. Edward grabbed Rosalie by the hand and sprinted towards the green and pink contraption.

"This ride looks scary!" Rosalie said, trying to tug her hand from Edward's, not wanting to ride the Mind Eraser.

"Are you a chicken or a vampire?" it was Edward's turn to mock Rosalie on her fears. He rolled his eyes and laughed, continuing towards the ride.

On this ride, Rosalie screamed even more than she had on Batman, and Edward, frustrated, tore through his restraints and switched his seat to one in the empty row behind him.

While exiting the ride, Edward stopped with a start.

"What? What do you hear?" Rose asked, a fearful look in her eyes.

"The _voz-morre_," Edward muttered, listening intently to his thoughts.

"English, please?" Rosalie said rudely, frustrated that her brother could read minds and she couldn't.

"Those who are freshly dead can still think and 'speak' to the gifted around him," Edward said. In his head, he heard a chorus of high-pitched voices chanting, _'come ride Superman with us, Edward."_

"No! Stop!" Edward cried, grabbing Rosalie's hand. Not knowing what the voices were telling Edward, she was heading towards the most popular ride in the park. "You're heading right towards the _morre's_ trap!"

"Edward, this is creepy, let's go home," Rosalie looked about herself in fear.

And with that, the two sprinted back to their home, not once looking back.


	2. Water Country, Alice

**Water Country**

It had been two days since Edward had brought Rosalie to Six Flags and Edward was beginning to grow bored in his home. He was on the brink of insanity when a thought struck him. 'I'll bring Alice to Water Country, the biggest water park in New England! She's easy… once she gets a glimpse of the Geronimo, she'll be mine forever. Her thoughts will never stray back to Jasper.'

Making his way downstairs, he rehearsed what he was going to say to Alice. "Hello, Alice," he said aloud to himself, "How do you do today?"

'No, that's not right,' he silently cursed his wandering mind.

"Alice, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Water Country with me today?" he practiced again, not knowing that Alice was right beside him on the stairs now. Damn her and her silent footsteps.

"Sure!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically. She was always up for some fun. "Let's get going right now! I can't wait!"

Edward felt a blush rise to his face. "Alright, let's just tell the others where we're going."

In the kitchen they announced their departure. Only Rosalie and Jasper glared- Rosalie had an inkling of what he was up to, and Jasper, with his emotion detector, sensed Edward's lust and excitement. Everyone else smiled though.

"Bye kids, have fun!" called Esme to their retreating backs.

In the driveway, Alice suddenly froze. "Edward, I just saw something…" she trailed off.

"What? What did you see?" Edward asked, frightened that it was something terrible.

"I saw you trying to hold my hand at the water park," Alice said, looking straight into Edward's amber eyes, "please don't try anything like that at Water Country. You know I love Jasper, we're strictly friends."

"I understand," Edward replied sullenly, staring at his feet.

The trip to Water Country was quick, for Edward remembered the way to New England from his previous travel with Rose.

"Wow Edward, you sure do know your way around!" Alice said, impressed by her brother's cunning sense of direction.

"Nahh, it's nothin'," Edward winked slyly. Now was his chance. He lunged for her hand.

Alice, feeling his warm hand against hers, let him hold on despite their 'strictly friends' relationship.

They checked in. The line was short, seeing as it was rainy and 60 degrees, so no killing was necessary. Edward smiled to himself, reveling in the memory of snapping that first woman's neck.

"What are you smirking about?" Alice teased, poking Edward in his chiseled chest.

"Forget about it," Edward laughed, 'accidentally' punching her in the chest.

Alice, the strong vampire she was, wasn't hurt or offended by this move. She had hardly even noticed! "Whatever," she grinned. "I'm going to get changed into my suit in one of those booths." She pointed to a row of cubicles located to their far right. She pranced away towards the changing rooms… and Edward followed.

As Alice changed, taking her time to sort through the 30 bathing suits she had brought, Edward swiftly and silently created a peephole in her stall. After all, he was a man and putting on his bathing trunks took no time at all!

He peeked in at her, excited that he would finally get to see her in the nude. Alice turned around, staring him right in the eye. She turned back, not noticing anything weird… like the peephole in the dressing room. Edward smiled, pleased with himself.

Suddenly, Alice burst out of her changing room.

"Edward, what were you doing?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Nothin'," Edward shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay… let's try the Black Hole first!" Alice danced her way towards the tube vender and rented a double.

The line for the Black Hole consisted of three other tourists. Edward figured it was worth the wait and decided to spare their lives. He and Alice climbed into the double tube and slid all the way down. This time he let loose and screamed bloody murder.

Alice, embarrassed to be next to him, slid out of her tube and onto the tunnel, going the rest of the way down on her bottom.

When Edward crashed into the water below, he looked around for Alice, his vision blurred. She was nowhere to be found… he searched each slide for a sight of her and eventually found her flirting with a life guard at the Wave Pool.

Edward snuck behind the unlucky teenaged mortal and strangled him, throwing his corpse into the thrashing wave pool.

Alice, horrified, said, "Edward, that's enough. I would like to go home now. Please lead the way."

"NEVER WILL I TAKE YOU HOME," Edward bellowed, grabbing her around the neck and enjoying the fear in her eyes. "You're staying here with me, babe."

Alice played along, and as soon as he released his grip on her neck to hold her hand, she sprinted away, off in the direction of Forks. Although she wasn't sure of the exact route, she figured she could just head west and use her mobile to call Jasper if she needed to.

Edward, left standing in front of the Royal Flush, cursed silently and planned who he would take out next.


	3. Canobie Lake Park, Esme

**Canobie Lake Park**

All week Edward avoided Alice, out of sheer embarrassment. He regretted what he had done at Water Country, and knew that he had blown things with Alice. Once he was fully recovered from the heartbreak of being abandoned at the water park by his date, Edward began to scheme again. He decided that he would woo Esme next… she was pretty hot, with her amber colored hair and wide, matching eyes.

Once his plan was formulate perfectly, with no flaws whatsoever, Edward moved in for the chase. He would innocently ask Esme to join him at Canobie Lake Park, the oldest theme park in New England. He knew that Esme was very much dedicated to Carlisle, but he also knew that she was too polite to refuse his offer.

Slowly walking down the stairs, he re-rehearsed what he was going to say. He entered the kitchen, and grinned rather maliciously. Esme was reading "Breaking Dawn," a book that was quite popular among teenaged girls. Edward knew that Esme was only reading it to seem more human and to grasp a better understanding of the human mind.

He cleared his throat once. Then twice. Why was he so nervous? He knew Esme very well, it wasn't as if she were some random broad he was picking up at a bar. "Hello, Esme," he announced his presence.

"Edward!" Esme looked up from her book, startled, her mouth in an o. "I didn't see you there! From the look on your face I can assume that you have something to ask me, correct?"

"Yes," Edward smiled, "Will you accompany me to Canobie Lake Park this evening?" Noting the surprised expression upon Esme's face, Edward quickly continued. "It's an amusement park in New Hampshire. It's fairly old, I'm sure that you would appreciate the architecture."

"Of course, I'd love to come, Edward!" Esme gushed, overjoyed that her son wanted her to enjoy the evening with him.

"Lovely," Edward smiled softly, "You should get ready, we're leaving in a few hours and I know how long it takes for you to choose an outfit."

Esme nodded.

Grinning to himself, Edward left the kitchen and bumped into a scowling Alice in the hallway.

"Why, hello, Alice," Edward greeted his sister awkwardly, expecting a battle after reading her unguarded thoughts.

"Edward," Alice nodded curtly, glaring at him. "We need to talk. Why did you scared away…. Err, kill… that lifeguard yesterday?"

Edward glared back. "I was only protecting your and Jasper's relationship," he smoothly lied, "And we know how jealous that Jasper gets. What would he think if he spotted you flirting with another man? A human, no less."

Alice had no argument to that statement. Sourness clouding her usually perky face, she pushed past him towards the front door and broke into a sprint towards the forest once she reached the porch. Edward watched her run, and once she was out of his sight he rolled his eyes and continued towards the stairs to lift weights in his bedroom.

The hours flew by and in no time, it was time to make his way downstairs again to meet Esme in the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he gasped in surprise. His whole family crowded the small kitchen, each member doing their own thing. They looked up when the saw him clear his throat for the second occasion that day.

"Err, Esme? It's time to go," Edward addressed his mother. She wasn't his real mother, actually, but she assumed that role when she and Carlisle created him.

Esme stood up and began to wave in farewell to her husband and children. Upon seeing their confused faces, a look of realization dawned upon her beautiful face. "Oh!" she grinned, "I forgot to tell you all! Edward is treating me to an evening at Canobie Lake Park!"

This statement received grins from Emmett and Jasper, his two brothers who were glad that he was leaving their girls out of his plans. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Alice, however, shot daggers in Edward's direction.

Reading their thoughts, Edward determined that Carlisle was angry because he knew that Edward was trying to steal his mate. Rosalie? She was pissed off because only days before Edward had confessed to her that she was his "one and only." The same went for Alice.

Edward, trying to seem unphased by the thoughts that he knew they were thinking intentionally, held out his arm for Esme to grasp. "My lady," he said cunningly, sniggering in Carlisle's direction, "Let's get going."

In the driveway, Edward instructed Esme to hold his hand tightly. He told her, "I'll lead the way, I've ben in that area a few times in the last few weeks."

"What? What were you doing in New England so recently?" Esme questioned, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"What I mean is, I've been in the area before. You can trust me to lead the way," Edward winked, lying his way out of a sticky situation for the second time that day.

"I trust you," Esme smiled. Edward thought that he saw a twinkle in her eyes, which inspired him to run extra fast along the familiar route to New England.

After two long, long minutes, Edward shouted in victory. "We're here! I broke my previous record by 9.5 seconds!"

Edward heard Esme's thoughts as loud as if she were shouting. She wasn't impressed by his boyish antics. He quickly corrected himself. "Just a thing between Emmett, Jasper and I… forget it."

"Gladly," Esme smiled at him in forgiveness.  
Canobie Lake Park looked deserted. Edward recalled from Yahoo! User Comments that it was never crowded, and smiled. He would have Esme all to himself.

They walked towards the rusty gates that lead them into the park. Edward flashed their orange tickets at the bored woman who was sitting on a stool near the gates, and she waved them along, sighing.

"What ride first?" Esme looked around them distastefully. _'These are all so lame. Where's the architecture that Edward promised?'_ Edward heard Esme's thoughts clearly.

"I was thinking the Log Flume," Edward grinned, trying to contain his excitement of being at one of the greatest parks in the history of New England.

"Sure… what's that?" Esme questioned. Edward's excitement was contagious, Esme was smiling again.

"It's this ride where water takes you around a fun track while you are riding in a log," Edward began to explain, "Then at the end you go down this long drop and get all wet at the bottom!" Edward finished excitedly.

"Wow…" Esme trailed off, spotting two soaking wet and miserable park-goers heading from the direction that Edward was eagerly pointing.

Grabbing Esme's hand, Edward pulled her into the short line for the seemingly unpopular ride. In line, Edward kept his strong grip on her limp hand.

"Edward? You've led me here… you can let go…" Esme said nervously, glancing at their intertwined hands.

"I have a confession," Edward said, carefully searching Esme's eyes for any sign of rejection, since her thoughts clearly were saying, _'Oh shit, here it comes.' _"I've fallen for you. Please, even if you don't feel the same way towards me, play along for one night? You could go back to Carlisle when we arrive back in Forks… you can pretend this never happened…. But please, just for tonight, love me. It'd mean the world to me."

Esme, looking exasperated at this unexpected confession, said, "No, Edward. Let's just ride the Log Flume… and then go home. I'm not up to fulfilling your request."

A flame dying in his eyes, his heart, and his soul, Edward said, "fine," in a dead voice.

"You're up!" announced the park-worker. Edward started, glaring at the rude man who had interrupted his train of thought.

Roughly, he pulled Esme into the log-seat, unhappily facing the opposite direction from her.

They braved most of the awkward ride in silence, until they neared the final drop. There, Edward began to plan his next move. 'Bingo,' he said to himself.

As the log began to ascend the slope towards the top, Esme finally spoke. "Edward, would you stop acting so immat-"

But Edward cut her off, having pushed her off the log into the water below.

Meeting her at the bottom, Edward giggled at the sight of her soaking clothing and hair, until he spotted the unhappy glare in her eyes. 'Uh oh', he thought to himself.

"EDWARD!" Esme bellowed in a voice that would seem unnaturally loud to human ears.

"Yes?" Edward answered, mockingly. He decided he wasn't afraid of that bitch, glare in her eyes or not.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Esme continued, screeching. "I'M GOING HOME, AND _YOU_ WILL LEAD THE WAY AND EXPLAIN TO OUR FAMILY MY UNSIGHTLY STATE."

"But… we haven't ridden the Boston Tea Party yet!" Edward insisted, not unlike a child. "It has an even bigger splash!" he giggled in spite of himself.

The look in Esme's eyes was all he needed to realize that it was time to take her home.


	4. A Note from the Author, NellzLiv

**A/N (MUST READ FOR STORY):**

If you read our stories, you must post a review or your account will be terminated. We want to hear your feedback and a review is the only way to do so, so kindly post or suffer the consequences. We would like to remind you that is a site in which you are entitled to voice any opinions you may have, so share your honest opinion! Thank you, NellzLiv.

To read the story, progress to the next chapter.


End file.
